Lean on Me
by bemmettluvr
Summary: What I think should happen in episode 2.04 based on previews. Hope you like it. Sorry it's kinda short. One-shot


What I am hoping should happen in episode 2.04. Hope you enjoy! One-shot.

* * *

**Bay**

"What do you expect from me?" Angelo said.

"I expected this great, perfect father, and I hoped that you would come around eventually, but you are a HUGE disappointment!"

And with that, Bay stormed out of her bedroom with tears in her eyes. She hated Angelo. As she walked through the living room she looked down so that no one would question her about what had happened because she had no intent of talking about it. Subconsciously, Bay got into her newly painted red car. With no idea where she was headed, Bay drove. A turn here. A turn there. Then she stopped her car. Blinking away her tears, Bay calmed down enough to realize where she was. There was a shiny, gray motorcycle in the driveway. _You have got to be kidding me! _Bay thought to herself, _Maybe it's someone else's house. _But the name Bledsoe on the mailbox proved Bay's hopes wrong.

Without much thought, Bay got out of her car, slammed her door and pressed the doorbell. She felt like a fool standing there with her mascara running. She worked up the courage to press it again and realized Emmett probably didn't want to see her after what had happened after the Carlton retreat. Bay started heading toward her car.

* * *

**Emmett **

He was sitting at home sulking around and his mom was out someplace with Regina. Then the doorbell light flashed. It was kind of a surprise because he hadn't been expecting anyone and wasn't in the mood for dealing with any people trying to sell him things. But then it rang again. He got up and opened the door only to be surprised to see a lot of wavy dark hair walking away. _Bay? Didn't she just say she couldn't be with me yesterday? _He grabbed her by the arm and she turned around.

She had been crying. Emmett knew Bay well enough to know that not much could be said to make her feel better so he did the only thing that he could. He put his jacket around her and hugged her. To his surprise, Bay started crying into his shoulder. It was seeping through his shirt, but he didn't mind. And they both stood there embracing each other until Emmett led Bay inside.

* * *

**Bay**

She felt someone gently grab her wrist. Whipping her head around, she saw Emmett and his beautiful blue eyes. At the sight of him Bay broke down and started crying into his shoulder. She felt something being draped around her shoulder and hugged him back.

* * *

**Emmett**

When they got inside, Bay seemed to have relaxed a little. He looked at her admiring everything about her and she glanced at him. He leaned in to kiss her and to his surprise she kissed back. This turned into a make out session like many before. They kissed feverishly and stopped only for Emmett to take his shirt off. Bay took of her jacket and only her tank top remained. Emmett knew where this was heading and couldn't let the feeling overtake Bay like it had him. Oh he wanted to. This was the girl of his dreams, but Emmett couldn't. He pulled away.

For some reason Bay looked mad. She looked at little confused at first but then she started signing and shouting angrily. "What? You can do it with Simone, but not with me! I thought you loved me like I loved you or was that a joke?" Bay trailed on, but Emmett couldn't follow. He knew that he had to calm Bay down though. Before he knew it, Bay stood up and headed for the door.

Emmett got up and stopped her. _Sit, _he signed and gestured back towards and for some strange reason he didn't understand Bay obeyed. He sat down beside her. _Look, I want to, more than anything. But not like this. You want to do this out of anger. At me, at Angelo, at your parents, at the universe. I know it's not an excuse, but the anger overtook me at the basketball tournament and it cost me the most important thing I've ever had. You. I don't want you to make the same mistake. _ He searched Bay's eyes for an understanding. But she just stood there with a sad look in her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. And with that somehow, they were back together. Emmett never found out what happened at Bay's house before that, but he was glad it had happened, because it brought Bay back.


End file.
